


Love in the Time of Corona

by mynameispiaivy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bartender/Delivery service man Ian, Ian's POV, M/M, Masterbation, Mentions of Sex Toys, Model Mickey, Tinder Party, mickey’s POV, pandemic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameispiaivy/pseuds/mynameispiaivy
Summary: Ian is horny, and the pandemic is not helping him find the right guy to get off with. how can a single guy, living in a new city, working practically non-stop as a delivery guy to pay his bills find a way to get laid... safely.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. What's your Poison?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, oh I  
> I never saw a blue like that 
> 
> \- Never Saw Blue by Hayley Westenra

-IAN-

He thinks it's a crazy idea to begin with, thinks that going out and meeting people at this time would not only be reckless but extremely stupid. But Ian had already said yes and is right now waiting for his Uber to arrive. 

A few nights ago he got a message from a profile he’s quite familiar with. _Leo._ Ian had hooked up with him a couple of times in the past few weeks, and getting a dm from Leo would naturally mean another night of fun and consensual, no strings attached sex. But when he read the message, he was quite surprised and also puzzled by the attachment. The Tinder invite from _@Leo, 24_ said:

**I'm inviting you to join**

**Tinder Select, a**

**members only**

**community. To**

**complete your**

**invitation, tap here:**

**Tinder select**

select.gotinder.com 

Ian had clicked on the attachment and gotten into another website that explained what Tinder select was about. It says that the additional feature would allow the user to invite a chosen few that he/she deemed would fit a certain criteria that he/she, him/herself curated. The selected people are on the top tier users, the elite few who are chosen by nomination by other users. It would mean that the people that get the invite are highly attractive, who get swiped right almost all the time, if not a hundred percent of the time, who are high profiled individuals with excellent user ratings. Ian read the description further and saw that the pool of people that the user curated were with like minds, with same preferences, be it gender, identification or sexuality. 

At the end of the description is an accept button. Ian took exactly five minutes to decide if he agreed on being in the group, be in the select few. Actually, if he remembered it right, hooking up with Leo was a sweet accident. He was bartending in San Monica, was on his last break, when he happened to swipe right on him. A few hours after that, he found himself in a swanky Hollywood Hills home, getting his dick deep throated by this reality tv actor twink on his L-shaped couch.

For almost a year, Ian was working as a bartender at Trunks when the pandemic hit. He had just moved from Silverton, Oregon, where he had lived his entire life. That’s twenty two years of him being Ian Clayton Gallagher, the only openly gay track team athlete in Chemeketa Community College and he’d had enough. He had to get himself out of this sleepy town and make something of himself somewhere. Anywhere.

It was one, not so fine Friday when Ian had this life altering idea. He had just finished his fifth round on the oval, his college track shirt and running shorts clinging on his tired and spent body, sweat drenched and filthy with grime and sand. The sky was gray that afternoon, the air heavy with condensation. Ian had looked up, tilting his head towards the sky when a small droplet of rain hit his face. The tiny drops turned into big rivulets of water falling heavily on his face and body, making his already soaked clothes more wet and dense. A loud boom erupted from the horizon and Ian knew, from the way the air around him was changing, that this rain would turn into a storm in an instant. When he started his run an hour ago, it was bright and sunny, the temperature even reaching to the mid eighties. But right at that moment, when he checked his watch, while running to his car, it dropped to high fifties like it wasn’t actually summer but was in fact fall season. 

Ian’s feet and legs were working overtime, his last ounce of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he ran to his car. He took off his shirt along the way, trying to shield his body from the downpour of water, like that would prevent him from getting more wet than he already was. He started grumbling as he entered his car, pulling his shorts off his body together with his shoes and socks, discarding them on the back seat. Ian grabbed his hoodie from the passenger seat and put it on, turning on the ignition, and cranked up the heat. 

He looked around as the rain poured down on top of his car and the two hundred fifty meters of space before him. Everything was the same, this sports complex that he had been training at for years since he was seven was still the same. This car that he had been using for six years, which was originally his mom’s car, the beat up white Hyundai with a wonky chassis is still the same. Ian was so sick of his town, who had backwards views about queer people living in the community and lastly he was sick of his same, non-existent love life for three years. And Ian was not the same, not the same gay boy who was content to just being the good enough track athlete, good enough student, good enough son and brother. He was done with being enough, he needed to make changes… and he needed to do it now.

Ian called his course counsellor on the way home. Mr. Swanson, who he had known and who was quite fond of him, reminded Ian that he only had one year to graduate and get his diploma when he told him he wanted to drop out. He was thanking and apologizing to him at the same time when he finally got home.

He had sprinted towards his house, straight to his room, packed his clothes and some books in a couple of boxes, left a lengthy note to his family, saying that he loves them and will come visit soon, once he finds himself a job and possibly have some extra cash to boot. He got into his car and never looked back. 

At the first quarter of the year, just when he was getting his bearings living in a new city, there was a strange virus that entered the country and everybody was required, mandated even by the local government to stay indoors and not get in contact with anybody. At first he was perfectly fine with just staying home, be in his room 24/7, and get unemployment check from the government. But the bills started growing, growing to the point that if he didn't find a job, he could be homeless and broke in a month.

It had been exactly two months when he procured an apartment, sharing it with another bartender slash edgy model, Ivy in West Hollywood. Trunks was forced to close down indefinitely or until the quarantine ended and Ian had to do something, anything to pay the bills. 

He started signing up for delivery services. Grubhub, DoorDash, Postmates, Uber Eats, Instacart, name it, his name and profile was in there. Ian was on his last delivery in Westbourne Drive dropping some groceries to this apartment complex when he got a notification from his Tinder. And it’s not like he wasn’t thinking about hooking up with somebody, it’s more of like, really right now, during the _pandemic?_

For a few days now, he had been wanking like a madman, using his fleshlight. Two, three times every night and the last time he blew off his load in it, he thought to himself, he wouldn't mind having an actual person jacking him off, or having someone’s mouth on him. But Jesus Christ, there’s a virus going around and him getting some random from the street or a bar would be a crazy idea, not to mention dangerous. And he wouldn’t risk getting infected because he was fucking horny, which he noticed was every moment that he was alone with his thoughts, and that means right now with him sitting in his hybrid car. 

A few hours ago, while he was having his lunch, he found himself reading a thread in Reddit about how to not get infected with Covid while having sex. There were a total of fifty six comments on the original post and one response got Ian’s attention.

_nifty_broscum . 2d said:_

_Not that I’m saying this is the safest way to get random sex with someone, but the chances of getting infected are very low. You can always ask your john or jane doe to wear a mask while you get fingered in the ass or pussy. No kisses or blowjobs or fellatio, just hands, fingers and a small bottle of lube and you’re good to go. Cumming Covid free._

Ian’s dick twitched with this information, had to pull down the crotch of his jeans as he took a bite of his Big Mac. He kept on reading trying to get as much information he could get of how this would work, of him getting some sort of dick action without getting Covid. His very interested cock decided to fatten up and popped a full on boner while his mind imagined the many scenarios that could happen.

There were a few scenarios conjuring in his mind, some of them involving a dildo and a vibrator, hitting his prostate repeatedly as his cock spurts out warm, white, mucoid fluid from his cock. And fuck it if he needed to wear a mask when he orgasms, also fuck it if he had to use gloves to jack off Leo or any of the chosen few in this invite. He’s so ready to see another horny and enabled attractive person, bodies trembling as they ride out their climax. Actually he'll be happier to just meet somebody’s cocks and asses, their faces covered by a face mask and not breath in each other’s spaces while he’s got two, three fingers in some guy’s hole, pressing expertly on his prostate and have this same guy’s hand on him, jerking his hard cock until it's spent and flaccid.

Two days after he had accepted the invite, he was standing in front of a two storey building, which looked more like a warehouse than a residential building. There were a few cars parked in front of it, Ian even spotted a couple of Teslas, a motorcycle, a silver Jaguar, another hybrid car similar to his own, a matte black Porsche and a green Vespa. 

He decided to dress up a bit, putting on his black leather pants and his black studded leather jacket which he gifted himself almost a year ago with his first paycheck, going to this vintage shop in Melrose Avenue. For what it's worth, he had gotten a lot of compliments and free drinks with this leather jacket, not to mention getting access to the VIP section in some exclusive clubs in LA. Ian also had on a dark grey mask that went over his nose down to the bottom of his chin, securing it on his ears, making sure it covered the right areas of his face before walking over to the entrance of the building.

Since tonight was officially his first outing after the pandemic erupted, he fucking decided on trimming his pubes, almost down to the skin, making his groin somewhat smooth, just in case these high profiled guys are fussy and don't want somebody hairy to fool around with.

Ian pressed on the buzzer beside the steel door and waited to be let in. A voice boomed out of the intercom and asked for his name.

“Ian, Ian Gallagher.”

“Please have your ID out when you enter the building, and hand it to the guy with the blue jacket and red tie at the lobby. He'll tell you which room to go to.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. See you in a bit, Ian.”

Ian hears a buzzing sound and the door suddenly unlocks, making a small opening at the side of the steel door. He pulled the latch to the side, swinging the door open, stepping inside the building with cautious steps. Inside the main lobby, is a large iron rectangular table with a tall white statue of a dragon, its tail held up high towards the ceiling. Ian readily pulled his wallet from his back pocket and got his driver’s license out, giving it to the man with the blue jacket and red tie, wearing a surgical mask standing beside the elevator, approximately four feet away from the big center table. 

He nodded at him as he checked his name from his iPad, taking a picture of his ID then gave it back to him once he was certain he'd got what he needed from Ian. 

The man told him that the party was in the basement and there were only two more guests he was waiting to check in and he wished him to enjoy the night. Ian thanked him and entered the elevator pushing the button B.

When the elevator doors open to the basement, Ian takes in the big, open space, with white walls and ceilings. There are probably seven, eight men inside the room, drinking their cocktails and beer, talking six feet away from each other. 

Ian proceeded to get inside the room, his feet taking large steps as he let his eyes catch every detail inside the large space. At the center of the room are two Aspen sofas, faced parallel to each other, the exterior made up with jet black microfiber leather fabric with matching leatherette on the sides and back. In between the two sofas is a white 40” square coffee table, with several drinks laid out on it. A wide array of alcohol on the table can be seen, several bottles of tequila, vodka, brandy, whisky and a few tall cans of Coronas, with a stack of red cups on the side. Ian decided to just get his usual poison of choice and grabbed a can of Corona.

At the corner of every room are four black Oyster lounge chairs with a Klee End table on the side. On each top of the faux marble tabletops are bottles of lube, three types of dildos and several plugs that are placed inside a Cambro Camwear polycarbonate food storage box. Ian was glad that he had his mask on or else he would be smiling like an idiot to how obvious this party was, what everybody came here for. He was about to pour his beer in one of the red cups when the doors of the elevator swung wide. Ian turned his head towards it and saw two men coming out. 

He recognizes one of the guys as Leo, waving a hand at him as he slowly approaches Ian.

“Hey, been a long time.” Leo says, voice muffled by his floral face mask.

“Well, you know how it is. How’s it going Leo.” Ian tilted his head to the side, his eyes gazing at Leo from head to toe.

He’s wearing a black button up over his Rag & Bone skinny, low rise, stretch black jeans with both knees ripped, showing off his slightly bony knee caps and a sheer white shirt that shows his lean body.

A few feet behind him is a man wearing 7 for all Mankind skinny fit black jeans, and a Defector black sleeveless biker jacket. _Okay._

Ian was looking beyond Leo as he was telling him a story about this zoom audition he did a few days ago. He scanned his eyes briefly over the guy with the leather vest, Ian’s gaze stopping on the muscles of his arms, which is well defined and bulging, like he did a few push ups in the lobby before coming down to the basement.

The man was looking at his phone the whole time him and Leo were having an appropriately distanced conversation, only looking up when somebody from Ian’s back called out his name.

“Mickey!”

“Hey man, how’s it going?” The man with the leather vest said, whipping his head up and raising an arm to greet the person behind Ian. 

Ian was distracted. He wasn’t even half listening to what Leo was saying to him. His eyes followed this Mickey, his head and body turning to the side, as he totally checked out the guy as he walked past him and Leo.

“You like him?” Leo asks.

“Huh?”

“You were two drinks away from jumping the guy a moment ago.”

“He is quite… attractive.”

“Yeah, he sure is.”

“You know him?”

“I may have hooked up with him,” Leo strode to the table, grabbing the bottle of whisky. Ian followed him at a safe distance and picked up another can of Corona on the other side of the table. “Once?” Leo poured the amber liquid in one of the red cups, “Or maybe once and a half?”

“Once and a half?”

“Mickey is not exactly my thing.”

“What, not your type?”

“Please, Mickey is everybody’s type. It’s more of, I wanted to be plowed than be the plower.”

“Oh, he’s a bottom.”

“Yeah.” Leo lifted the end of his mask and took a sip of his drink, “With an ass like that, who wouldn’t want to get his dick in it.” 

Ian turned his head and saw Mickey talking to a tall black guy with a bomber jacket on. They were a couple of feet away from each other, the smaller guy taking one step back as the other guy tried to reach out for him.

“You know Ian, if you’re really interested in hooking up with Mickey tonight, you got to get your move on, cause Chris is relentless. He’s been asking around if Mickey got an invite or not.”

“I thought the identities of the invites are anonymous?”

“Well, yeah. They should be. But not all are discreet with who they invited to the party.”

“Why?”

“Because there are a few, select people here who are known on Tinder for something.”

Ian blushes. He knows what he’s known for. His bio even has the exact reason why he's never had a problem getting a date or somebody warm under him. Ian is perfectly aware of his reputation in the Tinder community in LA. It’s his nine inches and he’s never been modest about having it.

“So you invited me because of that?”

“Honey your beautifully cut cock precedes you, Ian. If Mickey is known as the power bottom, you’re known as the top tier white pitcher.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, Chris right there is the top tier black pitcher.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“Would you mind, if I..”

“Babe go for it. I invited you cause you’re fun and nice and a fucking good lay. We can catch up anytime.” Leo winks at him.

“Yeah?”

“For sure. So, get your pretty little redhead over there and get that milky white ass. Wait, do you want me to help, be your wingman to this Covid party?”

“Uhm, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay, I’ll get Chris out of your way. It’s high time I get my hands on him again.”

“You’ve hooked up with him too?”

“Ian, everyone here has had sex with each other at one point before the pandemic. Well except you, cause you’re kind of new in the circle.”

“Okay.”

“Now get a glove on and grab one of the bottles of tequila. I think we need to start to have a party of our own.” Leo puts on a pair of gloves and grabs a bottle of whisky, “You stand a few feet away from Mickey and I’ll go to Chris. I’ll try to steer him out of your way so you can talk to Mickey.”

“Alright. That’s so kind of you.”

“Ian, tonight is not about being kind. It’s more of getting a good orgasm out of somebody you like in spite of the circumstances. And well, I think Chris’s hands would do for me tonight. If not, I’ll have him jam those pink dildos in my ass until my eyes roll out of their sockets.”

“I’m so glad I hooked up with you a few months ago.”

“Why thank you, Ian. But also, don’t forget to thank me later when you get Mickey in one of those Oyster lounge chairs.” Leo juts his chin at Ian, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Ian grips the bottle of Tequila in his left hand and holds two red cups on his right. They slowly walked over to the pair who were casually talking by the wall.

“Hi Chris.”

“Leo.” Chris says back, extending his arm at him, making a small wave.

“Have you met, Ian?”

“No, not yet.”

“That’s not right. Alright, Chris this is Ian.” Leo motioning his hand to each man, “Ian, this is Chris.”

“Hey man.”

“Hey.” Ian quickly says back.

“This, by the way, is Mickey. Mickey, Ian. Ian, Mickey.”

Mickey pulled his gaze from Chris and their eyes met. 

_Emerald green on sparkling cyan blue._

And Ian gasped, his not so drunk brain completely short circuiting as he stared at Mickey's eyes. He was, and quite possibly, mesmerized.

“Hi.” Mickey softly says, his left eyebrow raising a bit.

“Hello.” Ian replied back, a small smile playing on his lips under his mask. “I think you’re all out.”

“I’m what?”

“You’re drink. You’re all out.”

“Oh yeah,” Mickey said as he checked on his red cup, tipping it upside down, clearly showing he indeed had already finished his drink. “Are you sharing?” He looks at the bottle of tequila that Ian has in his hands.

“I am. Is this your poison?”

“That, in your hand can be my poison.”

“Hmm, alright.” Ian stepped closer to Mickey, the distance between them completely off the six feet requirement, “But the thing is, I can only share it with one person though.”

“Is that right?”

“Yup.”

“Are you inviting me then?”

“Do you want to?”

“You can ask me.”

“Okay.”

“Ask me, Ian.”

Ian snickered and tucked the bottle of Tequila under his arm, “So, Mickey. Do you want to share this fine bottle of alcohol with me?” 

Mickey and Ian both looked at Chris and Leo who were already in deep conversation, bodies angled towards each other. He looked down to his feet and smiled to himself. Fuck, he just cockblocked top tier black pitcher over there and he didn’t even realize it. _Yes_. This gorgeous raven haired boy is now his for the taking and he totally used Leo as his wingman, and it fucking worked. 

_Alright, he muses to himself, well played ginger, very well played. Now don’t mess it up._

He turned his gaze back to Mickey, and saw him already looking back at him. Without feeling any remorse for Chris, he moved forward, quirking an eyebrow at him, urging him to answer his question.

Mickey’s eyes crinkled on the sides and said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. You Wanna Watch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey got an invite for a party in WeHo and he's got the perfect outfit to wear for that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can have my isolation  
> You can have the hate that it brings  
> You can have my absence of faith  
> You can have my everything - Closer by Nine Inch Nails

\- MICKEY -

  
  
  


“Fuck you look so good, baby.”

“I wanna see my cum drip out from your ass, sweetheart.”

“Can’t wait to fuck you with my 9-inch dick.”

“I'll keep that ass gaping for days.”

“Fuck, I wanna taste you.”

“So glad I subscribed to you, Blue.”

  
  


Mickey just posted his latest OnlyFans video an hour ago, and he decided to make himself a bath after doing a thirty minute scene for his channel. It was of him squatting on the bathroom floor, his back to the front of the camera, his bottom on full display as it bounced on a long, erect, brown 8-inch dildo firmly suctioned on the tiles. 

It was a request from his fans, mainly his black fans who had a fettish of watching his white, smooth ass being shoved full with a big, long, brown, veiny dildo. Mickey has only done it twice, first with the 7-inch phallic toy then with an 8-inch one which he had just done. The requests kept on coming, the messages in his vid piling up with men asking him to use a nine, ten, even up to twelve inch long dildos. 

If it were up to him, he would gladly do it, make his subscribers happy. Not that he’s been on this channel for long, Mickey had actually only put it up three months ago because of the pandemic. Naturally, he had to find a way to earn money when he wasn't able to book anything at the moment. And fuck it, he had to pay his never ending growing bills. 

Mickey’s OnlyFans channel only has four videos. The first was just him licking the entire length of a Firecracker, sucking the popsicle until it melts and drips down his mouth, chin, chest and stomach, making a complete mess of himself. He then suggestively licks his fingers, one, two, three at a time, attempting, or maybe teasingly cleaning his hand while looking straight at the camera. 

The second one was of him pleasuring himself with his hands on a pink vibrator inside his ass, sitting on his Lazy Boy in front of the camera. He had his legs propped up on the armrests, his cock and ass in full display, while he pumps his dick, his thighs and hole, quivering as the vibrator milks him dry when he comes. 

The third was a fan request. A subscriber who wanted him to use a dildo of his choice, and thrust it into his hole. Mickey had to slowly pushing the toy in, letting the puckered skin around his hole envelope it, engulfing the long, flesh silicone dildo, as he writhes and moans whenever he pushed it in and pulled it out of his ass. The pace should be slow at first, Mickey developing a steady rhythm, his hands jamming the dildo in, gliding it into his pink hole. Then the pace changes, Mickey shoving the toy erratically, penetrating him repeatedly, his pacing off from the regular, slow rhythm he had developed. His hands jams the silicone dildo into him, deep and fast, until he finally reaches his climax. Drops of pearly, white liquid spurting from his spent penis.

It was a former partner who made the request, who coincidentally has subscribed to him just recently. _Chris,_ his tinder hook up a few weeks ago, sent him a DM to use a dildo instead of using a vibrator. His request was for him to use a 9-inch dildo and have it suctioned on his bathroom floor as his fine ass bounces on it. He laughed as he read Chris’ message, even telling Mickey that it would remind him of his cock while he rode him like a professional Jockey who mounted his prized thoroughbred during a race. 

What a fucking liar, Mickey mutters to himself. Chris does not have a nine inch dick. What he has is an eight inched penis who fucks with the determination and endurance of a coked up intern on his second shoot of the night, trying to finish a mock up for a presentation the next day. 

Actually, he does miss it, the feeling of his warm tight hole swallowing a cock. Whatever length and girth, he doesn’t even care now, just wants an able and horny body on top or below him as he orgasms.

But the request from the fan said he needs to use a 9-inch dildo for the next video, and Mickey has to be realistic here, logistically make it possible. Also, he had to take into account his personal pain scale range too, if he can do it pleasurably and safely. Mickey had never had anybody that big in him. His partners were of average sizes, seven, eight inches, maybe eight and a quarter at the most. Using that 9-inches dildo in him will take a lot of preparation and stretching. He would have to ask his instructor for extra yoga sessions via zoom to make his body ready for it. 

To be honest, he likes using toys. He’s got two sets of Ben Wa beads, four vibrators, a few dildos ranging in size, length and colors. Mickey enjoys them, enjoys using them on himself or his partner. But at the moment, he doesn't have a partner with him, hasn’t had a warm body with him to play and have messy sex with for more than a year.

The last guy he was with, _Roman,_ he’d met in his last job being a print ad model for Maui Jim. Roman was one of the photographers for the shoot, an Englishman who thought of doing the Manchester campaign by using American male models. There were four of them in the shoot, all diverse in race, height and eye color. 

Mickey was asked to wear four of their sunglasses, the silver and blue polarized Mavericks, the pink Baby Beach aviators, the brown Breezeway aviators and the matte black Wassup polarized glasses. Roman had him sit in front of a green screen, take a few headshots with him wearing the sunglasses, angling his face this way and that. Some with him smiling or scowling at the camera as if he just heard Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka were about to get a divorce. 

When Roman said he couldn't stay with Mickey in LA for long periods of time and had to go back to London, Mickey took that as a sign to probably just end it. He knew for a fact long distance relationships don't last and never work. They separated as friends and promised to keep in touch. That was actually a lie, since the moment Roman’s plane landed in Heathrow, he was on his Tinder app, swiping right to find his next hookup, but not before deleting his ex-boyfriend’s number from his contacts. 

The messages kept on coming, the content of which were getting filthier and more graphic. He grinned as he lay his back on the tub, reading what his fans planned for him to do in his next OnlyFans video. Some even more bold, telling him in detail what they’ll do to his body once they meet in person and get the chance to fuck his tight ass. 

But there are those that are very interesting, somewhat making suggestions, asking if he would be up to doing a scene wearing a costume while using a particular toy as he pleasures himself with it. There was also a suggestion of him saying the lines of a popular scene in a movie while jacking himself off. Mickey tries to think of a perfect movie scene, but the one that stuck in his mind is supposed to have a partner, and that is not remotely possible at the moment. 

He has a few thousand followers on his channel and there’s some he knows personally, either professionally or sexually. But there’s one message that caught his attention. It was from _Leo,_ the reality star actor he met on Tinder a couple of months ago. He was fun, very pretty, in a C list star celebrity kind of way. Lean and muscular at the right places, with a great mop of blonde hair to note. Mickey even decides to bottom for him, even though Leo’s shorter and far more slender than him. 

When they got into his bedroom, Leo gasped when he took off his clothes and saw his smooth and perky bottom the moment he took off his boxers. Leo said, as he grabs him towards the bed, that he’s got to switch and have his dick in him or else he’d definitely have nightmares of not having had the chance to top Mickey and his glorious ass. He thought at that time that it’ll just be a round of fucking and possible cuddling after, but when Leo suggested for them to shower together, with the possibility of him eating Mickey out, he agreed heartily, with a promise of an actual date brunch later. 

They’ve kept in touch, following each other on all their social media and their own OnlyFans channel.

The message said:

  
  


_Mick, check your email. I have something for you that I know you'll be pumped *wink wink to do._

  
  


He placed his phone on top of the stool next to the tub and pushed the lever with his toe to drain the bath. Mickey slowly stands up, placing both his hands at the edge of the big porcelain alcove container then stood in front of the shower, his back facing to the tiled wall. He turned the knob of the shower, his hand reaching back as he waited for the hundred tiny drops of water to hit his shoulders, down his waist and legs. Mickey places a hand on the wall beside him and parts his thighs. His right foot stepped to the side, and let the water slide down his body, making sure the stream of water reached every crevice and surface, washing off the soap from his skin. He rubs his body with the palms of his hands, making sure to get rid of any residue from the bath. 

Once he deemed he’s thoroughly cleaned himself, he turned the shower off and pulled out his towel from the rack. Mickey scrubbed his body, his chest, arms and thighs turning pink with how hard he was rubbing himself dry. He drops the wet towel on the stool beside the tub then walks to the sink to brush his teeth. 

As he turns on his electric toothbrush, Mickey hears his phone ringing, the muffled sound of HAIM’s _Summer Girl_ echoing on the walls of his small bathroom. He turns his toothbrush off then hurriedly washes the excess foam from his lips, spitting the bubbly liquid into the sink. 

Mickey momentarily forgot where he had placed his mobile, his head turning from side to side trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He took two steps to the stool where his wet towel was left hanging and lifted it, finding his still ringing phone under it. 

“ ‘Lo?”

“Hey honey, it’s mom.”

“Hey, wassup?” Mickey leans his back on the sink, crossing his legs in front of him. 

“I just got the money you wired me. You know you don’t have to do that, baby.”

“I’ve got the money, mom. Don’t worry about it.”

“Mick, I know you haven’t been working for months. Are you sending me money from your savings?” 

“No, I got a… another job.”

“During the pandemic? How are they hiring models now?” his mother asks suspiciously. 

“It’s more of.. It’s more of uhm, an amateur home video thing.”

“Amateur home videos?”

“Uhm, the models were asked to submit videos of them doing normal household things, like cooking on TikTok” Mickey babbles.

“TikTok.”

“Yeah, like that.”

“Mickey.” his mom sighs.

“Mom.”

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“No?”

“Mick... baby.”

“Mom, it’s not as bad as you think.”

“Mickey, I know living in LA on your own is tough, and I never ask you where or how you get your money, but I just want to know if you’re being safe and you’re not doing anything illegal.”

“I’m being safe, mom and you know I won’t do anything that’ll end with me getting jailed. It’s just videos, mom.” Mickey rubs his furrowed eyebrows.

“Are you doing this so you can send us money, Mickey? Your dad is still getting his disability checks from his last job. We’re doing okay, baby. You don’t need to worry about us.”

“I’m sending you money cause I have enough and because I love you and Dad, okay. I don’t want you guys to worry about money ever again.”

“Baby..”

“Mom,” Mickey paused, biting his lower lip before continuing. He sighed, “It’s just videos, mom. Please, just don’t worry about it too much. I’m being careful.”

“You know I love you, right? That all me and your father want is for you to be happy and safe.”

“Yes, and I do too with you both.” Mickey said hurriedly, almost cutting his mother as she talked. He spoke again after a few seconds of silence, Mickey asked softly, “How’s dad?”

“He’s doing good. Your dad had his second to the last physical therapy session this afternoon. After that, he’ll do a follow up with his doctor after three weeks.”

“Okay, that sounds good.”

“We’re doing good, Mick. Please don’t stress yourself out with money. We’re doing fine.”

Mickey flattened his hand on his stomach, feeling the way it ballooned as he took a huge breath before saying, “I just want to take care of you guys even if I'm hundreds of miles away from you.”

“I know, we know, baby. That's why we worry about you a lot too, cause you're so far away from us.”

He shifted, turning his body to face the sink, his eyes seeing himself from the bathroom mirror.

“I’m okay, mom. I’ll be more okay if you guys accept the money and spend it for yourselves. Buy something from QVC, like those vacuum cleaners you’ve been telling me about.”

“You spoil us rotten, Mickey. You’ve been wiring money to us every two weeks. We already have a huge amount saved here. Are you at least saving on your own, honey?”

“Yeah, I got enough for me, mom.”

“Okay, but you really don’t have to send us anything, baby.”

“Just let me, mom. You won’t stop me from trying to take care of you and Dad, especially now.”

“Alright, fine. But if you feel you’re pressed for money, you can always come home, Mick.”

“Yeah…yeah, I will mom.” He turned his gaze on his face in front of the mirror and realized just how lonely he’s become. Mickey raised his shoulder as he breathed in then said, “I’ve got to go, mom.” 

“Love you, Mickey” his mother said slowly, letting her voice linger.

“I love you too.” he answered back. “Got to go, mom, talk to you soon. Say hi to dad for me, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, baby. I will. Love you.”

“Love you too. Talk to you soon, okay. Bye mom.”

“Bye, baby.”

He taps his phone and drops it on the sink countertop, then grabs his electric toothbrush, resuming brushing his teeth. Mickey turned the electric toothbrush off, opening the tap and gathering water in the palm of his hand then bringing it to his mouth. He tilted his head back, swishing the water in his mouth then spat in the sink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Mickey walked to his room but not before snatching his phone from the sink. He contemplated for a moment if he would grab something from his dresser as he passed by it, possibly getting a shirt or boxers to sleep in, but decided, fuck it. He’s alone in his apartment, no one would see him walking around the kitchen bare assed, or sleep naked in his queen sized bed, right? And so here he was, after a couple of minutes of mental deliberation, found himself laying on top of his white duvet, his legs spread out in a V. He's got his one arm tucked under his head, the other hand holding his phone in front of him, thumb scrolling through his email. He found Leo’s email and clicked on it.

  
  


_Hi Mickey,_

_I will be sending you a personal invite for Tinder Select. I don’t know if you’ve already heard of it, but it’s only for a few special people that I think would like to partake in a safe and private hook up party in West Hollywood. You remember Chris and Joey right? They’ll be there as well._

_Please read the invite I will be sending you as soon as you reply to this email in your iMessage. It would be so much fun if you’re there._

_Hope to see you soon, sweet cheeks._

_Leo_

  
  


Mickey scratches the side of his neck and hums. He hits the reply icon before he can talk himself out of it, then sends a message back to Leo.

  
  


_“I’m in. Give me the deets to this invite.”_

  
  


Four days after he received the Tinder Select invite, Mickey went through all his wardrobe choices for the night. He laid three different outfits on his bed, all in the darker color scheme, a navy blue dress shirt and dark skinny jeans, two all black ensembles, one involving his sleeveless leather vest.

He had approximately one hour before he had to pick up Leo from his house in the Hills, and he already took a quick shower and prepared his bag with all his necessities in it, just in case the venue doesn't have the stuff he needs. 

Mickey stood in front of his floor length mirror and started putting on his organic deodorant and his coconut vanilla body butter all over his body. He smoothed it on his chest, stomach, arms, lower back down to his buttocks, in between his thighs, knees and down to his legs. He usually foregoes wearing cologne, oftentimes thought the scent was too strong for him, and feels it masks his natural odor. 

He puts the first outfit on top of his chest, checking if wearing the navy blue Banana Republic button up and dark Express skinny jeans to a hook up party would be appropriate. He thought it would be a bit formal and might be a bother taking off for something that would require all the participants to disrobe at some point in the night. Next is the sheer black, double layered long sleeved ASOS top and a black straight cut Levi’s jeans with cuffed hems. Mickey considered it, may be a smarter choice than a button up, but still he wasn't sold with the outfit. The last ensemble is the simple white Alo Yoga muscle tank top that he’s got to wear under his Defector black sleeveless biker jacket and his 7 for all Mankind skinny fit black jeans. 

He swipes his tongue slowly over his lower lip then bites it as he imagines himself wearing these clothes and has all the guys attention in the room. Mickey tucks his lower lip under his teeth, then grins. 

_Yeah, he’d definitely look hot in these._ He just hopes that whoever he hooks up with is as equally dressed to fuck and maybe on rare occasion for Mickey, be ready to be fucked later. 

A loud ping distracts him from his filthy thoughts, his body slightly jumping from the unexpected sound. Mickey dropped his chosen outfit on top of the piled up clothes left discarded on his bed, then walked to his nightstand to get his phone. 

**_Leo:_ ** _Hey Mick, heads up. We need to wear a mask at all times during the party. Meaning, even if you’re making out somewhere in the venue, both of you will still need to wear a mask. Also, there will be a booth inside the venue where we can get the Rapid Test before you and your partner decide to hook up later if you feel compelled to take him home, or vice versa. Call me when you’re getting close to my house. See you later._

He checks the time on his phone and sees that he only had forty two minutes until he had to leave and pick Leo up. 

Mickey grabs the clothes that he plans to wear during the night then stands in front of the rectangular mirror. He clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth and muses to himself, _alright Milkovich. It’s game time._

  
  
  


They arrived fifteen minutes late to the party, no thanks to Leo’s horrible navigational skills. He insisted on not using his phone’s Google Maps but instead just relied on his poor and unreliable memory. 

Leo admitted that the reason he’d known of this place was because his show had a remote shooting day outside the studio and the AD of the production at that time found a place perfect for their office warehouse scene. The problem is, they shot the scene in the evening and all Leo could recall is the color of the building and the nearby restaurant, _Five Guys_ where the cast and crew had a late night dinner. 

Twenty minutes driving around West Hollywood to nowhere finally made Mickey pull out his phone and open Google Maps. He turned his speakers to full volume to silence the non-stop blabbering from Leo's mouth. It took two turns and a roundabout to get to their destination, which was a two storey residential building that looked more like a factory warehouse than an apartment complex. Leo said, there were only three units occupied in the building and all of them were on the second floor. If in case things get loud and rowdy in the basement, no one would hear or know about it. He also said, he made the whole basement soundproof just to be sure.

Leo was the first one to approach the entrance, his index finger pressing on the intercom.

“Hey, It’s me Leo. I’m with Mickey.”

“Hey you two.” a familiar voice booms from the speaker.

“Joey?” Mickey asks.

“Hey there cutie. Long time.”

“Joey, are we here to do dirty talk over the intercom or are you going to buzz us in?” Mickey exasperatedly says.

“Mickey always being mouthy will truly be the death of me. Yeah, I’ll buzz you guys in. Show your IDs to Antonio before you come in. Can’t wait to see that mouth of yours, Mick.” 

“Fuck you if you can see my mouth with this damn mask on.”

“Hahaha, good one Mick.” Joey kept on snickering in the background, “Leo, I told you it’s a good idea to invite Mickey. Hurry up, babes. The party is boring without you lovelies here.” 

“Sure, sure.” Leo rolls his eyes at this, “Don’t get your panties in a twist, darling. Be there in a few.” 

  
  


As the doors of the elevator opened, Mickey’s eyes were glued to his phone from a missed call he just received. The screen said _Dad._ He started backing off, hovering near the elevator, trying to get a better signal from his phone. The hair on Mickey’s nape began to stand up, as a slow ascent of dread started creeping in his mind. 

A single bar appeared at the top of his screen when he took three steps towards his right near the table with all the drinks and… did he see it right, some sex toys are placed. 

Mickey purposely ignored what he saw and composed a fast message to his father.

  
  


_Hey dad, I missed your call. What’s up?_

  
  


He kept his eyes on his phone even though he heard Leo, who was right in front of him, approximately four feet away talking to somebody, who seemed to be new in the circle. He kept his gaze glued on his phone, waiting for his father’s reply. A couple of minutes later, a message came in, with a simple message from his dad.

  
  


_I just miss you, Mick. That’s all._

  
  


Mickey’s lips quirked up, his left shallow dimple showing. He replied with a short and sweet message to his father.

  
  


_Miss you too, pops. Love you._

He silenced his phone and tucked it inside his back pocket. Mickey looking up just as he heard a loud, familiar baritone voice calling his name, “Mick!”

“Hey man, how’s it going?” He raised his hand and made an awkward wave then walked towards where Chris was standing, passing Leo and his friend. 

Chris was standing beside a black Oyster lounge chair, his shoulders leaning on the wall as he held a beer bottle in his hands.

“Fuck, Mick. You look totally delectable tonight.”

“Bro, are we in a buffet? What do you mean delectable? I wouldn't want that mouth of yours on my Covid-free, twenty five year old Ukranian body tonight.”

“Oh c’mon, babe. Do you remember when I..” Chris slowly moves closer to him, making short strides to where Mickey was standing, exactly six feet away from him. “Ate you out for hours, and you came twice on my tongue untouched?”

“Okay, easy there Gene Simmons.” Mickey’s mouth twitches, eyes going round like saucers. He held up his right hand in front of him, taking one step back, as he tried to keep a reasonable amount of space between him and mister big, black horny pants over here, “No one is going to be eating anybody tonight. There’s still an ongoing pandemic, Chris.”

“We can have ourselves checked later, when we decide to take this..”

“Hi Chris.” Leo butts in at the exact right time. _Fuck, that was close._

“Leo.” Chris says back, extending his arm at him, then realizes they weren’t supposed to be touching people, made a small wave at him.

“Have you met, Ian?” Leo smiled widely, eyes crinkling on the sides as he introduced the tall ginger beside him.

“No, not yet.”

“That’s not right. Alright, Chris this is Ian.” Leo waving his hand to Chris then to Ian, “Ian, this is Chris.”

“Hey man.”

“Hey.” Ian said back with a nod.

“This,” Leo said, extending his hand towards Mickey, “by the way, is Mickey. Mickey, Ian. Ian, Mickey.”

Mickey pulled his gaze from Chris, tilting his head to the left as their eyes met. 

  
  


_Sparkling cyan blue on emerald green._

  
  


“Hi.” Mickey softly says, his left eyebrow raising a bit as he smiled under his mask.

“Hello.” 

Leo moved towards where Chris was standing, Ian on the other hand swiftly stepped around Leo’s back, taking a long stride to get to the side where Mickey was leaning at.

_Uh kay._

“I think you’re all out.”

“I’m what?” he juts his head forward, both eyebrows raising.

“You’re drink.” Ian’s eyes flicked to his red cup, “You’re all out.”

“Oh yeah,” Mickey paused and then tipped his red cup upside down, clearly showing that he indeed finished his drink. “Are you sharing?” He pointed his empty cup at the bottle of tequila on Ian’s hands.

“I am. Is this your poison?”

“That, in your hand can be my poison.”

“Hmm, alright.” Ian took another step closer, Mickey approximated it to be about four feet away from him. 

To be honest, he didn’t actually care if they were off the six feet requirement between each guest. Fuck, he was already wondering what it would feel like to have those large hands on him that were holding the 1 liter bottle of tequila like a small infant’s feeding bottle. 

“But the thing is, I can only share it with one person though.”

“Is that right?”

“Yup.”

“Are you inviting me then?”

“Do you want to?”

“You can ask me.”

“Okay.”

“Ask me, Ian.”

Ian snickered, tucking the bottle of Tequila under his arm as his suddenly dark gaze raked over Mickey’s body. 

“So, Mickey. Do you want to share this fine bottle of alcohol with me?” 

Mickey turned his eyes towards Chris and Leo, making Ian look behind him and saw the pair were already in deep conversation, bodies angled towards each other, standing barely three feet away, which was way off from the required distance. 

He smiled down at his feet. 

_Okay, ginger._

The new guy just cockblocked the slickest fellow in the room and Chris didn’t even realize it, even using his friend Leo as his wingman. _Smooth, real smooth firecrotch._

He lifted his gaze up and saw Ian was already looking back at him. Without feeling any form of self preservation, he took a step forward, then grabbed the tequila from the other guy’s armpits. Mickey quirked an eyebrow at Ian then said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Ian responded with a soft grunt as Mickey slowly pulled the bottle of strong liquor from his pits, their bodies leaning towards each other like magnets. He suddenly felt unsteady, with the heated gaze the other man was giving him. Mickey tried to pitch his body backward, but his legs wouldn't let him, like his feet were glued tightly on the floor.

“Mickey.” Ian said, extending his hand towards him. He seemed to have gotten so close all of a sudden, like they were only a footstep apart.

“Uhm..” Mickey’s body moved in its own accord, his slowly heating body responding in fight or flight mode. “That’s not six feet!” He yelped, taking two steps back, clutching the bottle of tequila in his hands.

The red headed bastard started laughing, his shoulders shaking as his body leaned forward, putting a hand on top of his masked face. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he waves a hand at Mickey, “I just thought we were on the same page a while ago.”

“We are… were.” Mickey said unthinking, taking another step back. “But we have to have ourselves checked first, asshole.” 

“Oh shit, Mickey. I sincerely forgot about that. I’m sorry.” Ian rubs the back of his neck as he stands up straight. “Fuck, it’s just because…” curls up on himself, like he’s shy to admit something, “you’re like that.”

Mickey fixes the lapels of his leather jacket, “What do you mean like that?” his eyebrows burrowing.

“Like that…” Ian looked up and down Mickey’s body, his index and middle finger pointing at his head then down to his shoes, like he’s some sort of art installation, “so damn fucking hot.”

“Okay. You need to stop.” Mickey turned around then whipped his head back, motioning for Ian to follow him. “I'm too sober for this. We got to bring this somewhere else, Ian.” Mickey brandishing the bottle in front of him then points it at the far left side of the room.

Ian blew out a long breath, “Oh man, I thought I blew it.” he said as he quickly follows Mickey, “Fuck, I really thought you changed your mind on me.” Ian joined Mickey as he sat beside him on the black Oyster lounge chair. He noticed Mickey opening the bottle of tequila, then pouring the amber liquid into his red cup.

“We need two shots at least before we can do this. Drink up, tiger.”

  
  


The lights in the room started dimming and a heavy bass music started filling the air, the sound rushing to every person in the room. All the men in the basement had already found their partners for the night. Each lounge chair occupied with a paired body seated closer than what was necessary. There were some who swayed together with the beat, a few talking in hushed tones as their intentions of the night became clearer. 

Mickey was still seated two feet apart from Ian but he could already feel the warmth coming off his body. He took a sip of his drink then placed the red cup on the floor.

“How do you want to do this?”

“Huh?”

“You.” He points his index finger at Ian’s chest then to his, “Me.” then points his finger on his crotch, “How do you want us to get off?”

Ian audibly gulps, “Uhm, whatever you like.”

“You haven’t done it with people watching?”

“Ah,” his green eyes started scanning the room, “no.” then looked down to his lap.

Mickey bits his lip, “You’re so sweet.”

“I’m the new guy, remember? I only met Leo just a few weeks ago and he’s the only person, apart from that guy,” Ian points to a curly haired man, with a scruff and wolf tattoo on his forearm, seated at an Oyster lounge chair at the right side of the room, already sucking faces with another guy, “who I've hooked up with. And for the life of me, I sincerely don’t remember his name.”

“It’s Fletcher. I may have hooked up with him twice.”

“Oh yeah, Fletcher. Yeah, I met him through Tinder.”

“Didn’t we all?”

“Yeah.”

“If you don’t want to do something here, we can just hang out and drink this tequila.”

“Jesus, I wouldn’t wanna waste this night if I don’t even get to see your ‘I’m coming face’. That would be tragic.”

The room continues to dim, the people around the room becoming more like figures, shadows. Somebody had changed the music into more drum based, like they were playing some mating song.

Mickey and Ian looked at each other then somebody moved, which one, Mickey doesn't know. He suddenly found himself being lifted from where he was seated on the lounge chair, his legs straddling Ian’s lap.

“Fuck, you’re strong.”

“If I don’t do this now, I'll be psyching myself out before I get to…” Ian pulls his mask down and dips his head, licking the space between Mickey’s collarbones, “taste this.” he murmurs on his skin.

Mickey ran his hand through Ian’s hair, as he trailed his tongue from his collarbones to the underside of his right ear.

“Fuck.” Ian whispers in his ear, “You smell so good. Taste even better.” 

He turned his face, elongating his neck so Ian can run his lips and tongue to the expanse of skin on the right side of his neck. Mickey unconsciously rocked his hips on Ian’s thighs, their bodies shifting, Ian’s hard cock brushing on his clothed buttocks.

Mickey shivered, back bowing backward as Ian snaked his hand at his lower back, his other cupping one of the soft mounds of muscles at the top of his thighs. He raked his fingers down Ian’s neck and moaned as he felt the other man’s lips circling the perked up nub of his left nipple.

“Jesus.” 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Ian pushes Mickey’s leather vest off his left shoulder, then sucks languidly at the wet spot where his left nipple is at, his white tank top soaking with his saliva.

Mickey pressed tightly at Ian’s chest, his hands wound around his shoulders, his ass rubbing their groins together. He can feel his long, hard cock sliding, gliding in between the crevice of his butt cheeks, the skin under his tight jeans getting warm. The heat started growing and growing, the fabric of pants started to chafe his skin.

Ian’s hand began to wander, his right hand going up his back then down inside his pants, reaching the soft muscles just above his ass crack. His other hand was holding him in place, as Mickey’s body writhes, squeezing his thighs tighter on Ian’s hips.

He was getting breathless with want, his body trembling as Ian’s insisting hand kept on kneading on his flesh, his clothed bottom thrusting, grinding on Ian’s very prominent bulge.

Fuck, this is so fucking hot and they haven’t even shed a single item of clothing yet.

“Shit, wait. Ian,” He pulls his head from his chest, Ian looking up at him, pupils blown wide. “I want to taste you too.” Mickey breathlessly says.

Ian pulled Mickey’s mask over his head, eyes startling with how close their faces actually are. He took a breath, mouth agape, his eyes looking down automatically at Mickey’s lips, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” 

Mickey felt the heat growing from his ears, to his cheeks, down his neck. If he wasn’t warm enough with what Ian was doing to him a while ago, he might think he was actually developing a fever.

“Thank you.”

“No shit, thank you for letting me cockblock mister star pitcher over there.”

“Star pitcher?”

“Fuck, there’s no time for us to talk about that now. What I want is to kiss those lips of yours.” 

Mickey instinctively brings his hand over his mouth. “But the pandemic.” His eyes stared at his emerald green orbs wide eyed. 

“You want to get tested now? I don’t wanna this night to end with me not kissing your fucking lips, Mickey.” Ian was panting, his hands gripping Mickey’s hips hard.

Mickey smiled, eyes flicking at Ian’s mouth. He subconsciously licked his lips, Ian’s eyes following the movement. A low groan suddenly escaped Ian’s mouth.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Ian asked, eyes not leaving Mickey’s mouth.

It was an innocent question, mainly brought about the heat of the moment. But Mickey knew it wasn’t that simple. Going out in the safety and sanctity of this basement would mean they had to take the Rapid screening test tonight, and take it again for two consecutive days until they were deemed clear and Covid free. Mickey wouldn’t think twice of saying yes if not for the virus, heck he’s had casual, noncommittal sex with random people for years. 

But this was different. 

“If we do this, we need to be tested several times after tonight. Are you sure you’re up to do that?”

Ian looked drunk, eyes glossy and hooded as he brazenly said, “Yeah.”

“Jesus, what will I do with you.” Mickey felt bold. He had never met someone that may be worth possibly being quarantined with. He leaned down and pecked Ian’s lips, “There, now we really have to get tested.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Mickey laughed, torn between how ridiculous this night was and his obvious arousals. He tucks his lower lip behind his teeth and grinned, pushing both his hands on top of Ian’s chest as he lifts himself off his lap. Ian looked at him wide eyed, hands still clinging on his hips as he stood up. Mickey puts his hands over his, fingers circling on his wrists.

He purses his lips as he stands in front of Ian, one eyebrow arching up. They stared at each other for a few seconds until their faces started morphing into identical facial expressions, eyes sparkling under the dimly lit room, smiles as wide as their cheeks can muster, their white teeth glowing like pearls under the sea. 

Mickey jutted his chin towards Ian, “Get ready to get your brains poked on a regular, firecrotch. I’m bringing you home with me tonight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***remember when I said this is going to be a two part fic? well, i lied and there's going to be a third chapter and it's an epilogue of what happens when the boys quarantine together. teehee.  
> ***again, thanks to my unofficial beta shannon. you thoroughly enjoyed reading and betaing this chapter huh? wait til' i write the epilogue. brap, brap!

**Author's Note:**

> ***thanks Shannon for indulging me with this idea and being my unofficial beta. You know how much i swooned over Noel wearing that damn leather vest. He know what he's doing. The asshole.  
> ***this is going to be a two part fic. First is Ian's pov, next will be Mickey's. teehee.  
> ***for A.


End file.
